


part 3?

by SmolAh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAh/pseuds/SmolAh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	part 3?

...yall?👀


End file.
